Predictable 1/2
Two part episode of Red Life. Plot Pt. 1 Trina receives a fortune that claims that someone close to her will die, which makes her paranoid. Mina attempts to convince her otherwise but after doing so, Principal Trager arrives and claims that Miss Corbis passed away. Pt. 2 Trina, her friends and her teachers grieve for Miss Corbis. Trina goes home to assess the situation and she receives a call from Principal Trager. He tells her to come over to Miss Corbis' house to go over the funeral and grieve further, which she agrees to do. Trina arrives at Corbis' house and she sees Trager, Ruben, Marilla, Mr. Pritchett, Coach Nels, Mina, Allison, Colleen, Dennis, Cooper, Mortimer, Mike, Brian and Joe are present. After the gang moans over how they over or undershot Corbis' death expectancy (as part of a bet), the two discuss how they're going to handle everything. Trager claims that Corbis hasn't been in school, nor has she contacted him in four days, and that nobody has found her body yet. The gang each try to enter Corbis' room, but aren't able to work up the nerve to do so. The gang is distracted when someone rings the bell, and upon answering it they see that it's Ward. Ward asks what everyone is doing in the house, and after struggling to find someone to tell him, Trager tells Ward that Corbis might be dead. The gang ponders over what to do now. Ward suggests that they look for the body, but he backs down as well. Cooper then suggests that they get some comfort food as a means of distraction. Dennis orders a cake, which soon arrives and the gang go to eat in the kitchen. They all share memories of their experiences with Corbis, and the only one who could come up with something somewhat positive about her is Nels. The gang then realizes that Corbis' negativity actually helped to make them more diligent and wise and they begin to feel remorse for her passing. Just then, they hear another knock on the door and they see that a band, Endo, has arrived to provide funeral music. Before anyone could ask how they knew about Corbis, they just begin playing. Suddenly, Corbis arrives and she slaps the lead singer in the head. Everyone is shocked and surprised that Corbis is alive. Corbis tells the gang that she was trapped under her crawlspace after the ceiling collapsed on top of her. She tried to tell the gang she needed help but they couldn't hear her. Trina is relieved that nobody has died, but Corbis reveals that someone did die, her sister. Trivia * Last episode to feature Florence Henderson (albeit in flashbacks). Kathy Kinney took over as Miss Corbis' voice for future episodes. * The second part of the episode features One Last Breath by Creed. * First episode to feature "Endo" * On non-broadcast airings of the episode, the credits run in silence. * This is the last episode to feature the traditional end-credit sequence. Following episodes use a modified rendition. Category:Red Life Episodes